sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bonjour, je m'appelle Carlos.
= W skrócie = =Wstęp= Witajcie w szkole im. Amorisa, gdzie wszystkie wasze najskrytsze marzenia się nie spełnią i nie będzie radośnie. Uwaga, opowiadanie te ma duże ilości twórczości Ryukkopra, więc lepiej skontaktować się z lekarzem i farmaceutą, bo opowiadanie te źle użyte zagraża twojemu życiu i zdrowiu! =Powieść= Czy kiedykolwiek zdarzyło się komukolwiek, aby pięć pięknych lasek komplementowało cię i z zachwytem dotykało twego ciała. Nie? Jakże mi przykro. Zamknąłem oczy, rozkoszując się słodkimi, bezsensownymi słowami i przemiłą, gorącą atmosferą. Po chwili otworzyłem się, aby zobaczyć twarz Ryu.. Chwila. CO ONA TU ROBIŁA? Chciałem już coś jej powiedzieć, lecz wyprzedziła mnie i zaczęła krzyczeć - WSTAWAJ DURNIU! - Bardzo chciałem zignorować ten krzyk, lecz nagle zaczęło coś dzwonić. Rozejrzałem się.. I to były te dziewczyny! Miały otwarte usta.. A z ust dochodził ten okropny dźwięk. Próbowałem zamknąć oczy.. Lecz po chwili otworzyłem wysoko i zobaczyłam biały sufit. - NO NIEEEEEEEEE! - Wziąłem do ręki budzik, który był jednym z powodów, przez których jeden z najpiękniejszych snów się zakończył i rzuciłem nim w kąt pokoju. - O, wstałeś. - Spojrzałem na drugi powód wstania z wyrzutem w oczach, lecz ona miała to jak zwykle gdzieś. Uśmiechnęła się pod swoim wąsem a z jej oczu było widać, że jeśli nie wstanę to staną się rzeczy złe i jeszcze gorsze. - Musiałaś mnie obudzić?! Miałem taki piękny sen! - Westchnąłem głośno i zakryłem twarz poduszką. - Obudziłam cię, bo będziesz miał jeszcze piękniejszy dzień! - Jej ton głosu miał chyba przypominać niewinne szczęście, lecz bardziej przypominało złośliwą radość z nieszczęścia innych. Wiedziałem, że nie tylko mojego. Cóż, owa dziewczyna, co ma wąsy, (bo uważa, że to takie hipsterskie i swagerskie), namówiła (a raczej zmusiła) mnie do rozpoczęcia edukacji w szkole im. Słodkiego Amorisa (NAJLEPSZY PATRON DLA SZKOŁY). A czemu? Ubzdurała sobie, że nie ma szans u swojej miłostki przez garstkę rywalek a ja mam być magnesem na dziewczyny.. Nie rozumiem jej tak bardzo. Po pierwsze: jestem pewien, że NIKT nie lubi jej miłostki, po drugie: KOLEJNY RAZ MAM JEJ SŁUŻYĆ ZA BOMBĘ DYMNĄ, po trzecie: to idiotka i dziwaczka. Tych pierwszych rozumiem, drugich nie. Moja mama musiała się na to zgodzić? A tak, musiała. Nikt nie był pewien, czy Ryu nie jest psychopatką. To by tłumaczyło jej kij bejsbolowy na plecach. Ale sztucznych wąsów nad jej wargami to chyba nie da się logicznie wytłumaczyć. Można jedynie powiedzieć To Ryu, jej się nie da zrozumieć. Chyba, że odpowiedź Ryu jest faszjonistą ;** xDD się liczy.. Lecz osobiście wolę tę pierwszą.. - NIE ROZMYŚLAJ TAK, WSTAWAJ! - Podniosłem się z łóżka, jakby było szatańsko gorące i pobiegłem w stronę łazienki. Zanim zdążyłem zamknąć drzwi, usłyszałem cichy chichot. Po chwili można było usłyszeć kroki dziewczyny i odgłos zamykanych drzwi. Przekląłem swagerkę pod nosem i spojrzałem sobie w lustro. Patrząc na swe odbicie, zapomniałem o wkurzeniu. Mimo wszystko, kocham ją jak siostrę. ALE CZEMU ONA MUSI MIEĆ POD NIERÓWNO POD SUFITEM? Lecz nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Postanowiłem się przygotować do szkoły. Po kilkunastu minutach można było powiedzieć, że jestem przygotowany do wyjścia. Moje włosy były spięte w tradycyjnie niedbały kucyk, lecz nadal wyglądały pięknie. Nie jestem zbyt skromny, wiem. Ale i tak siebie kocham, bo jestem wspaniały~ Ubrania są ok, takie w sam raz do szkoły. Po chwili przypomniałem sobie, o czym zapomniałem.. ŚNIADANIE! Z szybkością światła pobiegłem na dół. Ominąłem przedpokój z półkami na książki, salon, gdzie najczęściej grałem w kierki z moimi współlokatorkami oraz gdzie można było poleżeć po męczącym bieganiu. Tak, telewizja też była, lecz to nie jest najważniejsza informacja. Ok, jestem w kuchni. - Carlos, co tak biegasz? - Uśmiechnęła się do mnie Koper. A właśnie. Mówiłem o Koprze? Nie? Ok, już powiadam. Koper – tak naprawdę Diana, to moja druga współlokatorka. Nie martwcie się, jak na razie w tym domu jest tylko nasza trójka. Koperek jest na serio miłą, choć leniwą i troszkę nazbyt wstydliwą dziewczyną. Czasem jej odbija, ale przy Ryu to nie jest nic dziwnego. Tak przy okazji prawdziwym imieniem Ryu jest Stella, lecz nie lubi, gdy się na nią tak mówi. Kopra można nazywać Dianą. Z laską tą znam się od dzieciństwa.. Troszkę trudno nie znać kuzyna, który mieszkał kilkanaście kilometrów od ciebie, nie? Cóż, kiedy miałem 14 lat kontakt między nami nagle się urwał z powodu problemów zdrowotnych Diany, lecz teraz wszystko jest w porządku. Jako, że Ryu jest moją drugą kuzynką – tylko, że z Anglii – to nasi rodzice postanowili dać nam razem zamieszkać. Oczywiście, białowłosa wąsomaniaczka musiała namówić ich na zgodę. Ale się udało.. Biedny Koper, codziennie dostaje piętnaście sms-ów od jej mamy.. Albo pięć. - Wiesz, lubię biegać i te sprawy. Co jest na śniadanie? - Spojrzałem na stół i zobaczyłem kanapkę z serem. -Kanapka. Nadal nie rozumiem jak można lubić biegać. - Chciałem już jej coś odpowiedzieć, lecz pojawił się Ryuminator i zaczęła poganiać nas do szkoły, bo nam autobus ucieknie. Po 5 minutach byłem już w szkole. Na początku cała trójka musiała pójść do pana przewodniczącego klasy – Nataniela. Ryu opowiadała nam o nim, mówiła, że mimo iż spoko gość to zachowuje się jakby miał kij w dupie. I nie rozumie moich stylizacji, chlip.. Jestem ciekaw, kto rozumie.. - OJ, OJ, panie przewodniczący~ - Dziewczyna zaczęła machać ręką w stronę faceta z mnóstwem dokumentów w łapie. Tylu papierów nie widziałem od czasu, gdy próbowałem napisać o swoich zaletach. Poddałem się po dziesiątej karcie. - Przyniosłaś nowych uczniów? - Spojrzał na nas ciekawskim wzrokiem. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że Koper zaczęła już się denerwować. Biedna dziewczyna, tak łatwo ją zestresować. - Nie, to są moje prostytutki. - Uśmiechnęła się białowłosa triumfalnie, co nie zadowoliło gospodarza. Chyba Ryu miała rację, mówiąc o kiju w środku niego. Albo jest wrażliwy na takie tematy. - Tak, to są ci nowi uczniowie. Natanielu to Diana i.. - Carlos, miło mi. - Przerwałem dziewczynie, bo wolałem nie myśleć, co by mogła dodać na końcu. - Hej. - Koper powiedziało troszkę ciszej niż zwykle. - Witam. Fajnie widzieć nowe twarze. - Gospodarz uśmiechnął się do nas. - Jeśli chcecie o coś zapytać, śmiało walcie. - Ale konia nie walcie, moi drodzy. - Ryu imitowała głos dyrektorki a przynajmniej tak nam zawsze mówiła. Z Dianą zaśmialiśmy się po cichu, aby potem poczuć na sobie krytyczny wzrok blondyna. Koper od razu ucichła zawstydzona, lecz ja miałem to gdzieś. - Ryu.. Co ja ci mówiłem? - Gdyby Nataniel mógł zabić swoim wzrokiem, białowłosa pewnie byłaby już dawna. Pewnie już z pięć razy. - No na żartach się nie znasz.. - Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z politowaniem, ale po chwili banan znowu wyskoczył jej na twarzy. - Gdzie jest pan Farazowski? - No nie.. - Chyba w nauczycielskim pokoju. - Gospodarz odpowiedział z udawanym uśmiechem. Dziewka z wąsami szybko wybiegła z pokoju. Razem z drugą dziewczyną skierowaliśmy się w stronę drzwi. - Stać. Musimy porozmawiać.. ~Pov Koper~ -Stać. Musimy porozmawiać.. - Słysząc głos gospodarza, stanęłam jak wryta i troszkę ciężko, choć niesłyszalnie połknęłam ślinę. Po chwili odwróciłam się. - Tak? - Uśmiechnęłam się lekko a kątem oka obserwowałam Carlosa. On się chyba wcale nie denerwował, patrzył z szerokim uśmiechem na przewodniczącego. Chciałabym taka być, lecz nie z moimi nerwami. - Musimy kilka rzeczy wyjaśnić, siadać. - Posłuchaliśmy się go. - Świetnie, jesteście chyba lepsi od tej pożal się Boże Stelli. - Jaka pożal się Boże? Może jest dziwna, idiotyczna, psychicznie chora i do tego ma zero gustu.. Ale nie pożal się Boże! I nie Stella. - Nataniel machnął ręką na komentarz Carlosa. - Stella to jej imię. Tak samo jak twoje jest Carlos. Poza tym nie jest zbyt dobrym uczniem. I nie chodzi mi o jej ubrania i wygląd. - Brązowowłosy chciał już coś dodać, ale w porę lekko kopnęłam go w kostkę. - Ekhem, przejdę do konkretów. Skoro jesteś kuzynami Stelli to będę was mieć na oku, zrozumiano? - Drugi raz kopnęłam Carlosa w kostkę zanim coś powiedział. Spojrzał na mnie smutnym wzrokiem. - Zrozumiano. - Powiedziałam, patrząc się przez chwilę w oczy Nataniela, aby potem spojrzeć na swe palce. Nie lubię zbyt długo patrzeć innym w oczy. - Taak. - Carlos westchnął niezadowolony. - Świetnie. Musicie też kontrolować swoją kuzynkę, inaczej wszystkich wywalę. - Jakbyśmy umieli.. - Powiedziałam a Nataniel zaśmiał się pod nosem. - A nie ma wywalać dyrektorka? - Carlos powiedział po dłuższym zastanowieniu. - Taak. Tylko, że dyrektorka przychodzi do szkoły kilka razy na ruski rok, więc jestem jej prawą ręką. - Uśmiechnął się troszkę złośliwie, ale po chwili uśmiech znikł mu z twarzy. - Raczej radzę wam też nie wywoływać bójek.. I uważajcie na Kastiela, takiego czerwonowłosego pseudobuntownika. - Kiwnęłam głową na zgodę. - Świetnie, możecie wyjść. ~Pov Carlos~ Wyszliśmy z sali gospodarza z lekko zdziwioną miną. - Ryu chyba zapomniała dodać, że ma lekkiego bzika ten gospodarz. - Podsumowałem całą rozmowę. - Jakbym musiała cały czas naprawiać rzeczy zmącone przez tę dziewczynę, to bym także była wkurzona. - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko a ja się zaśmiałem. - Co robimy? - Ech, rozejrzymy się? - Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową a po chwili ruszyliśmy. Jednak zanim zdążyliśmy wykonać trzy kroki już usłyszeliśmy jakiś krzyk a Koper wpadł w kogoś. O nie. To był ten czerwonowłosy. Albo może.. Oh. To czerwonowłosy chłopak. Jeśli tak to jak.. - KASTIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL! - Zza rogu pojawiła się jakaś blondyna z kręconymi włosami. Już nie mam pytań. Czyli ten czerwonowłosy to Kastiel. Spojrzałem na niego ciekawskim wzrokiem. - Przepraszam, nie.. - Uważaj jak chodzisz, idiotko.. - Przerwał Koprowi chłodno i szybko ją ominął. Idiotko? ŻE CO SŁUCHAM? - JEDYNIE JA MOGĘ JĄ NAZYWAĆ IDIOTKĄ, TY POFARBOWANY TRANSIE! - Kastiel odwrócił się ku mnie a na korytarzu zapanowała cisza. Spojrzał na mnie z mordem w oczach. Jakby mnie to wzruszyło.. - Carlos, nie musisz mnie bronić.. - Diana powiedziała szeptem. - Mnie tacy idioci nie urażają.. Pokazują mi, że jestem bardziej inteligentna od nich. - Zaśmialiśmy się głośno, ale nasz śmiech przerwał nam czerwonowłosy palant. - Jestem ciekaw, z czego możecie się śmiać. Z żartu „puk, puk, kto tam?”. A może z gejowości chłopaka? - ŻE CO KURW... NIE JESTEM GEJEM! .. Nie to, żeby było to coś złego. ALE JA JESTEM JAK NAJBARDZIEJ HETERO!! JA GO ZABIJĘ. Już miałem zamiar do niego pobiegnąć, gdy zatrzymała mnie Koper. - Carlos, chodźmy sobie. Nie mam zamiaru tracić IQ z tym arcygeniuszem. - Dziewczyna zaśmiała się złośliwie i chwyciła mnie za rękę, aby się udać w przeciwną stronę. Już mieliśmy opuścić korytarz pierwszy, gdy zaczęła za nami krzyczeć jakiś babsztyl. - JAK MOŻECIE OBRAŻAĆ MOJEGO KASTIELA! Blablablablablablablabla – Nie było to to, co dokładnie powiedziała, lecz nikt jej zbytnio nie słuchał. Dianę chyba zaczęła boleć głowa od tego gadania. Nie miała dobrego zdrowa i takie rzeczy jej się często zdarzały. - Czekajcie! WY Bla.... - ZAMILCZ IDIOTKO! - Krzyknął Kastiel wkurzony i walnął mocno drzwiami. - W jednym miał rację. Tamta blondi to idiotka. - Uśmiechnąłem się jak pajac, aby uszczęśliwić kuzynkę. I chyba mi się udało. - Hej~ Zaczekajcie! - Obróciliśmy się i za nami była Ryu wraz z grupka dziewczyn.. I jakimiś chłopakami. Bliźniacy? Hmm.. I jeszcze jeden. - Ludy, to są moi kuzyni: Carlos i Diana~ - Hej. - Przywitałem się z Dianą w tym samym momencie. - Hej~ Nazywam się Iris, miło mi. - Pierwsza odezwała się ruda dziewczyna. Podobno jest bardzo miła. - A ja Kim. - Odezwała się czarnoskóra.. Hm, no tak, to ta przyjaciółka Ryu ze szkoły. - A to Violetta. - Wskazała wzrokiem na fioletowowłosą. Ah, to musiała być ta artystyczna dusza, co lubi owce.. I ogólnie jest strasznie nieśmiała. O, pamiętam jak się śmiałem z białowłosą, że zakochała się w geju. To okrutne, wiem. Ale na serio, ona ma szczęście. - Hej.. - Szepnęła cicho, nawet ciszej niż Diana mówiła. - Hej~ Ja jestem Alexy a to mój brat Armin. - Ah.. Alexy – gej, Armin – maniak komputerowy. Wydają się na serio mili. I nie, nie jestem nietolerancyjny, chętnie z nimi gdzieś pójdę. Jak mnie zaproszą. - Hej.. - Armin uśmiechnął się do nas, aby po chwili giercić na PSP. I został jeszcze.. - Kentin, miło mi. - Ekhem.. Zanim mi przerwali.. I został jeszcze Kentin – chłopak z wojskowego, co wcześniej był małym, ale słodkim kujonkiem. Słowa Ryu. Po chwili zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o wszystkim – o poprzedniej szkole, o ich szkole, o innych uczniach, nauczycielach, ploteczkach, naszej małej kłótni z buntownikiem z czerwoną czupryną.. Po jakiś dwudziestu minutach wszyscy wyszli ze szkoły, bo już był koniec lekcji. Walić to, że była dopiero 12.. O godzinie 15 wszyscy zebraliśmy się w salonie, aby się pośmiać i ponarzekać. To już jest nasza mała rutyna. - NIE MOGĘ, TEN KASTIEL TO SKOŃCZONY IDIOTA! - Ryu zaczęła się niekontrolowanie śmiać a my razem z nią. - AMBER BYŁA NAJLEPSZA! PRAWIE JAK FANI BRITNEY SPEARS! - W domu rozległ się jeszcze głośniejszy śmiech. - Zostawcie Kastiela w spo.. Hahaha, nie mogę! - Z oczu Diany zaczęły lecieć łzy, z moich jeszcze nie. - Stójcie! - Krzyknąłem, próbując być spokojny. - Nataniel był świetny! '' Jeśli nie ograniczycie przyjaciółki to naślę na was tytanów~'' - Powiedziałem poważnym tonem, aby po chwili znowu się roześmiać. Będzie to wspaniały rok szkolny, już to czuję. =Od autora= Wreszcie stworzyłam jakieś zadowalające mnie opowiadanie. Wiem, że wydaje się nudne, ale nie mam większego daru do ciekawych powieści. Chciałam napisać ją dla mojego ukochanego OC - Carlosa. Miło mi, jeśli polubicie. Jeśli nie, nie będzie mi przykro. ;3 =Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "Bonjour, je m'appelle Carlos" by Ryukkopr? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:Komedia